Romance in the moonlight
by Jolly R
Summary: On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour... Romance entre Zero et Kaname, Yaoi, one-shoot ralongé à la demande générale.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Romance in the moonlight.  
**Auteur** : Jolly-Roger-77 la jeune barje idôlatrant le couple KanameXZero XD  
**Rating :** T  
**Prairing** : KanameXZero (non sans blague ?)  
**Disclaimers **: Tout à Matsuri Hino, sauf la romance entre ces deux charmants gentleman XD (Zero gentleman ?)  
**Note **: Ma première fic yaoi... j'espère que ça ira XD

**résumé : **On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour... L'occasion idéale de se le prouver et de plancher sur le cas KiryûXKuran.

* * *

_**Romance in the moonlight**_

(POV Zero Kiryû)

"Le crépuscule, près du Pavillon de la Lune. Un jour comme tous les autres. Après les cours, les pouffiasses beuglantes de la Day Class venaient baver et crier leur admiration envers ces chiens en uniforme. Et moi, je laissait Yûki s'en occuper toute seule... J'étais vraiment un de ces monstres.

Je m'étais adossé à un arbre et je regardais mes chaussures. Spectacle sans grand interêt, mais plus attirant qu'admirer les vampires de la Night Class. L'hystérie était palpable. Les bécasses guelaient plus et plus fort que d'habitude. J'entendais en plus de cris d'amour, des déclarations et des autres conneries habituelles, des hurlements de mécontentement et de jalousie :  
-"QUOI !? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! POURQUOI !?"  
-"ELLE NE PEUT PAS !!"  
-"C'EST QUOI CA ? C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ??"

Yûki n'arriverait sans doute pas à les canaliser bien longtemps. Peu importe quelle était la cause de ces cris de colère, il était temps pour moi de rentrer en scène. Je me redressa à contre-coeur, je pris mon air le plus menaçant et je me drigea vers la cohue. Je fus bousculé par une élève de la Day Class, plus agée que moi.

-"Hey ! Toi, tu ...!" commencais-je en l'empoignant violement par le poignet.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction et leva vers moi, étonnée, des yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient. Elle pleurait. Je ravala ma colère. Je ne devais pas me montrer menaçant envers tout le monde, sinon ma côte de popularité, déjà faiblarde, allait s'étaler tout en bas de l'échelle sociale. En tant normal je m'en foutais, mais le directeur m'avait demandé de faire des efforts.  
Je radoucis legèrement ma voix (ou plutôt : je tenta, sans grand-succès de radoucir le ton de ma voix) et je demanda à la jeune fille :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un ?

Merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire cette dernière phrase ? Si encore j'avais été quelqu'un de gentil et avenant... Mais là, la cruche larmoyante devait plutôt me prendre pour un pervers. Surtout que mon ton "gentil" laissait largement à desirer.

-"Je... Je... Pourquooiiiiiiiiii ?!"  
La fangirl de service dégagea son poignet de l'etreinte que je lui infligeais et partit en courant et en chialant.  
J'étais encore sous le choc quand j'entendis une voix me sussurer à l'oreille :

-"Ca c'était une fan de Shiki mon petit Kiryû-kun. Il vient d'officialiser sa relation avec Tôya."

Cette voix... si douce et agréable à l'oreille, mais que je detestais tant. D'instinct, je posa ma main sur mon Bloody Rose qui somnolait dans la poche interne de ma veste.

-"Dégage Kuran. Tu as cours non ?"

Je n'avais qu'une envie : étriper le monstre qui se trouvait être à mes côtés. Un monstre au visage d'ange. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux noirs relativement longs et qui tombait sur ses épaules.  
Contre toute attente, celui-ci se mit à rire.

-"Quelle impolitesse mon petit Kiryû-kun ! Tu dois me traiter selon mon rang, tu sais ?" fit-il en agitant un doigt mon nez.  
Je loucha quelques secondes tant son doigt était proche... il m'enervait ce sang-pur avec ses manières !  
Je ressera les jointures de la main que j'avais glissée dans ma veste sur la crosse de mon arme.  
D'une voix froide je lui répondis :  
"Si tu m'appelle encore une fois "mon petit Kiryû-kun" je te jure que je te fais bouffer mon Bloody Rose."  
Il enleva sa main en disant :  
-"Comme tu voudras... Monsieur le chargé de discipline."

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?! Vous vous battez encore ?" fit la voix d'une Yûki qui accourait vers nous.  
-"Bonjour... Yûki" fit la voix du vampire quand elle arriva à notre niveau.  
Celle-ci rougit et se mit à bafouiller :  
-"Bon... Bonjour Ka-Kaname-sempaï."  
-"Les filles de la Day Class sont parties ? Tu les as calmées ?" demanda le Kuran.  
-"Euh... en fait Aïdô-sempaï m'a aidé. Il a prit un air peiné et à dit aux filles que ça l'atristait de les voir en colère, et que si elles ne se calmaient pas, il quitterait l'école et mourrait de désolation..."  
-"Hum..." fit Kuran "On peut compter sur lui."  
-"Ka...Kaname-sempaï" fit Yûki en rougissant davantage "Tu... C'est l'heure de tes cours... non ?"  
-"En effet Yûki... Mais j'avais envie de m'entretenir avec mon cher petit Kiryû-kun."  
-"SALE KURAN !! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER LES CHEVEUX DE YUKI !!"  
-"Zero !" fit la voix outrée de cette dernière.  
Quant à Kaname, il me lança un regard si menaçant que je fus envahi par un malaise : "Comment des yeux si beaux et si purs pouvaient-ils me lancer un regard si cruel ?"  
Je rougis sous le regard insistant du vampire.  
-"Je suis un sang-pur, je fais ce qui me plaît mon petit Kiryû-kun"  
-"Je... Kana... Kuran... Tu... as cour." fis-je en bafouillant et en rougissant de plus belle.

J'avais honte de moi. Je me détourna de Kaname-sempaï et Yûki et je partis passer ma rage au stand de tir. Alors que je m'éloignait, j'entendis la voix de Yûki dire au vampire :  
-"Zero est étrange aujourd'hui... Tu crois qu'il a besoin de sang ?"

Ce n'est qu'après m'être défoulé sur des cibles au stand de tir que je repensa au paroles de Yûki.  
"Tu crois qu'il a besoin de sang ?"  
Je m'assis et bu longuement l'eau d'une petite bouteille.  
Je connaissais bien Yûki. Pendant notre ronde, elle allait sûrement me voir, me tendre sa gorge en disant "Tu as soif ?"  
Je ne voulais pas la mordre. Elle avait déjà trop donné pour moi... Et puis, c'était une humaine, son sang n'était pas très goûteux. Pour l'instant il me suffisait mais... Et puis, après avoir bu le sang de Kaname, je ne pouvais plus le trouver aussi bon qu'avant. Le sang de Kaname... lui... c'était déjà mieux ! Mieux que mieux, il était délicieux.

"J'aimerais tant boire le sang de Kaname..."

Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même, je ne voulais plus le sang de Yûki mais celui de Kaname.

"Lamentable. Je suis lamentable."

Je sortis du stand de tir et partit prendre une douche. Je me changea rapidement et je venais de m'allonger sur mon lit quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Comme je ne répondais pas, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-"Zero ? On doit aller faire notre ronde."

Je me leva rapidement et décida de quitter la pièce avant qu'elle ne veuille me faire un don du sang.

-"Zero ?"

Je marcha rapidement dans les couloirs. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Ou plutôt : je ne voulais pas de son sang.

Je décida d'aller patrouiller au dehors. J'avais sommeil. Pourquoi ne pas m'endormir près d'un arbre ?  
Chose fut faite. Je m'endormis effectivement près d'un arbre.

Et je fus reveillé par des bruits de pas. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et je vis les élèves de la Night Class retourner dans leur dortoir.  
Rien d'important en somme. Et je ferma de nouveau les yeux, bien résolu à finir ma nuit.

Quand je me reveilla de nouveau, ce fut pour voir deux grands yeux noirs en amande fixés droit sur moi !  
-"Qu..."  
-"Chut ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre !" fit une voix sombre, chochutée, tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de parler.

Qui était-ce ? Je ne voyais pas bien, aussi bien à cause de l'obscurité que parce que je sortais d'un long sommeil.

-"Je dois te dire quelque chose..."

Qui était-ce ? Je ne savais pas. Et ça me faisait paniquer.

-"Je t'aime..."

Une de mes groupies ?

-"...Mon petit Kiryû-kun..."

QUOI ? C'ETAIT CE BÂTARD DE SANG-PUR ?? ET IL ME REVEILLAIT POUR... POUR... SE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ??  
Lui, m'aimer ? Sans doute aussi vrai que Yagari-sensei cueillant des fleurs pour faire plaisir au directeur !

La pression sur ma bouche se fit moins forte, et j'en profita pour beugler :

-"Degage Kuran ! J'ai pas besoin de tes conneries aujourd'hui ! Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai envie de dormir !!"  
Un soupir.  
-"Kiryû-kun... Bois mon sang."  
-"Hein ? Que... Quoi ?"  
-"Je sais très bien que tu as soif. Bois mon sang."

Il s'approcha de moi et présenta sa gorge de porcelaine à mes crocs qui ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir s'y implanter.  
Mes yeux virèrent au rouge. Je ne devais pas succomber à la tentation.

-"Fais-le" dit la voix rassurante de Kuran "Ainsi tu pourra lire dans mon sang mes véritables sentiments à ton égard."

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon esprit était focalisé sur une seule et unique chose : le cou qui se tenait à ma portée.  
Inconsciement, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me suis approché du fruit interdit et j'ai croqué dedans à pleine bouche.  
Du sang coulait dans ma gorge. Vraiment... Il était des meilleurs.

-"Zero..." fis la lointaine voix de Kuran. Je sentis la main du sang-pur passer dans mon dos, s'aggriper à ma chemise.

Le sang de Kaname... Il coulait dans ma gorge. Et son goût... Son sang disait que Kaname m'aimait. Je ne pouvais le croire. Même le sang de Kaname mentait.

Quand j'eus fini de boire, j'éloigna ma tête de cou du sang pur. Je regarda la blessure que je lui avais faite. Sur sa peau d'un blanc parfait regnait la trace que je venais de lui infliger. Avait-il eu mal ? Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu'il puisse avoir mal me serra le coeur.  
"Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre"

Il pivota legerement sa tête, pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un air triste si... canon.

-"Zero..." Assez étrangement il avait cessé de m'appeler "mon petit Kiryû-kun".

Il me serra dans ses bras et vint enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

-"Zero... Je t'aime."

Cette fois-ci, je fus intimement persuadé que le sang-pur ne me mentait pas. Les simples mots qu'il avait pronocé jetaient le désordre le plus total dans mon coeur. Ces mots me rendaient... heureux.

Il se mit à me lêcher le cou, son sang ayant coulé là. Sa langue suivit un sillon de son sang, remonta sur ma machoire.

-"Kaname..."

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, je pris le menton du vampire entre mes doigts, remonta sa tête et le força à me regarder.  
Ses yeux... Son regard m'angoissait et le fait qu'il me regarde, moi, me mettait dans une profonde extase que je ne connaissais pas alors.

-"Zero... Je..."

Je posa alors mes lèvres sur celles d'un Kaname surpris, mais aux anges. Il les entrouvit et ma langue passa cette barrière sans problème, appronfondissant ce baiser. Lorsqu'elle rencontra la sienne, je me sentis étrangement libéré d'un poid. Je passa mes mains derrière son cou et lui m'enssera le dos davantage.

Lorsque nous defîmes cette première etreinte, nos joues étaient rouges et nous avions le souffle court. Je ne peux que lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-"Moi aussi Kaname... Je t'aime."

Je vis un éclat passer dans le regard du sang pur et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative en m'embrassant sauvagement, mais non sans douceur. Il posa ses mains sur mon torse tandis que je lui caressait les cheveux.

Nous étions deux, nous étions unis, nous étions heureux.  
J'aurais voulu rester eternellement ainsi, à embrasser celui que j'aimais. Lorsque nos lèvres durent s'éloigner une seconde fois, nous restâmes face à face, si proches que le souffle de Kaname me caressait les lèvres.

Je me lova contre lui en murmurant :

-"Kaname... Même si je viens que de m'en rendre compte, je peux te jurer que je t'ai toujours aimé... Et plus encore maintenant."

Un sourire passa sur le visage du sang-pur.

-"Zero..."

Il se mordit la paume pour faire couler de son sang. Je voulais le boire... Je ne désirais que son sang. Jamais plus je ne pourrais mordre Yûki. Jamais plus je ne serais comme avant.

Il but le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure qu'il venait de s'infliger. (Il voulait me mettre en appêtit ou quoi ?) Et, avec une vitesse foudroyante, ses lèvres se ruèrent sur les miennes de nouveau, libérant dans ma bouche son sanglant cadeau. A bout de souffle, ce fut lui qui rompit l'etreinte.

-"Alors, Zero ? Tu as aimé mon sang ?"  
-"Kaname..."

Pour toute réponse, je m'approcha de son visage et me mis à lécher le liquide vermeil qui avait coulé de part et d'autres de sa bouche.  
Délicieux.

Un cri rompit le silence.  
-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!"

Etonnés, Kaname et moi tournèrent violement la tête. C'était Yûki, son Artemis à la main qui nous pointait du doigt.

-"Ze-Zero... Ka-Kaname-sempaï... Vous... Vous..."  
-"Yûki..." fit la voix de Kaname "On peut tout t'expli..."

Mais Yûki l'interrompit en gloussant comme une poule. Elle nous cria, surexitée :

-"KYAAAAH !! Vous êtes gays ?? GENIAAAAAAAAAAL !!"

Kaname me jeta un coup d'oeil, interloqué.

Yûki fit tournoyer son Artemis dans les airs, comme une majorette et nous fit un signe de la main :

-"Yaoi powaaaaaaaaaaa !!"

Et elle partit en gloussant et en criant, toute heureuse qu'elle était de nous voir là.

Je regarda Kaname de nouveau :

-"Kaname ? Depuis quand Yûki...?"  
-"Je ne sais pas. Après tout, ça n'a pas grande importance."

Je le serra dans mes bras le plus fortement que je pus et je posa ma tête contre son torse.

-"Tu as raison. Rien n'a plus d'importance quand tu es dans mes bras."

Il me caressa les cheveux tendrement et nous demeurâmes ainsi, silencieux et aimants, jusqu'au lever du jour."

* * *

**Bon. C'était un petit one-shoot... J'espère que ça vous as plu (turlututu chapeau pointu ^^) Je viens de l'achever... Et c'était ma première fic a tendance yaoïste ! Laissez-moi des reviews ou sinon je met remet aux couples hétéro ! XD**

**Plus sérieusement, si je me rend compte que ça a plu, j'envisagerais de faire une suite... LE DESTIN DE CETTE FIC EST ENTRE VOS MAINS XD**

**et le caractère exessif de Yûki à la fin de la fic n'est en AUCUN cas de l'auto-dérision (si, si je vous assure ^^)**

**Bah... j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop traumatisé :D**

**Reviews ??? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir...**

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! A beintôt dans de nouvelles fics !! avec votre insuportable guide Jolly-Roger-77 !!  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre **: Romance in the moonlight (chapitre 2)  
**Auteure :** la très inculte Jolly-Roger-77  
**Rating** : T  
**Prairing :** KanameXZero...  
**Disclamers **: Tout à Matsuri Hino à l'exeption de l'hystérie de Yûki et l'amour entre nos deux héros  
**Note :** J'avais prévu de faire un seul chapitre, mais des amies (et aussi des inconnus) m'ont demandé de la continuer... Chose faite ! (l'auteure se doit d'obéir aux lecteurs...dans la limite du raisonable !)

* * *

_**Romance in the Moonlight **_**chapitre 2**  
(POV Kaname Kuran.)

"J'étais resté, toute la nuit après mes cours, sous cet arbre. Etant un vampire, je n'ai pas dormi. J'étais en compagnie de Zero Kiryû... qu'hier encore je taquinais en l'appelant "mon petit Kiryû-kun". Je ne sais plus exactement comment ça c'est passé, mais... a présent, il somnolait dans mes bras, comme si nous nous étions toujours aimé.

Je me souviens qu'une fois mes cours finis, j'étais allé le voir, sous cet arbre où il dormait, dans le but de lui avouer mes sentiments pour lui... J'avoue qu'il a dû être très surpris... de plus, je suis un sang-pur et lui un hunter. Deux hommes de surcroît.  
Au début... il l'a mal pris. Mais il a suffit que je lui donne mon sang pour qu'il réalise qu'il m'aimait aussi. Et c'est ainsi que, deux minutes plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés à nous embrasser frénétiquement. A la fin de notre troisième étreinte, Yûki est arrivée est notre à crier quelque chose dans le genre "Love yaoi !" Enfin... je ne sais plus trop... Tant de choses se sont passées cette nuit là...

Quand le jour commençait à pointer, je me suis lévé et j'ai commencé à me diriger vers le Pavillon de la Lune pour aller dormir, quand Zero m'a couru après, rattrapé par la manche, et m'a dit, l'air peiné :

-"Tu pars déjà... Kaname ?"  
-"J'ai sommeil. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier."  
-"J'aurais tant voulu... rester encore un peu avec toi. Et que tu ne partes jamais."

Je rougis.

-"Zero..."  
Il fallait que je sois ferme et convaincant pour pouvoir aller passer une bonne journée de sommeil.

-"Tu as cours... Et puis... On se revoit cette nuit ?"  
Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil qui se voulait être taquin et avenant, mais je crois qu'il ne fut pas très brillant... Bon, au moins il m'avait aidé à convaincre Zero qui commençait à se dire que j'avais raison.

-"Sous le même arbre, après mes cours" continuais-je.  
Je me détourna quand, soudainnement, Zero me prit par la main pour me retenir encore.

-"Tu viendra ?"  
-"Oui" lui répondis-je.

Il semblait inquiet.

-"Promis ?"  
-"Oui. Promis"

Il sembla soudain plus soulagé.

-"Ah... Si tu le dis, je te crois."

Il passa sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa. Cloué par la surprise, je ne répondis pas à ce baiser. Et, là je pris consience de quelque chose... Et si jamais quelqu'un nous voyait ? Yûki était au courant concernant notre relation... Que faire si les élèves de ma classe l'apprenait ?

-"Kaname..." fit un Zero si boudeur qu'il en devenait adorable "Tu n'avais pas l'air enchanté que je t'embrasse... Dis-moi, tu es fâché ?"

Je souris à celui que j'aimais.

-"Zero... tu es si mignon quand tu prends cette moue boudeuse..."

Je crois qu'il le prit comme une insulte (c'etait Zero tout de même !), mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je passa à ma Tactique N°2 de mon grand plan intitulé "Comment faire pour que Zero me laisse faire aller un bon gros dodo ?". Ma Tactique N°2, c'est celle où je fais comme si j'étais au brod des larmes de devoir le quitter, que je voulais que l'on reste à jamais ensemble.

Alors la voix remplie de sanglôts, enchanté de jouer les comédiens je dis :

-"Ze-Zero... Crois-moi, je ne voudrais jamais partir loin de toi. Si je le pouvais j'aurais arrêté le temps quand nous étions sous cet arbre... afin que nous demeurâmes tout les deux, heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et même si le destin me contraint de partir loin de toi pour la journée. Je te fais le serment de te retrouver ce soir, sous le même arbre."

Je l'avais convaincu.

-"Oui Kaname. Je te crois"  
Il esquissa un sourire.  
-"A ce soir alors ? Kaname..."

Il commença à se détourner, mais cette fois ce fut moi qui le retint.

-"Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose... Zero ?"

Il me sourit franchement et m'embrassa rapidement à la volée.

-"Je garde le reste pour ce soir, ok ?"  
Et il m'adressa un clin d'oeil taquin, puis partit en courant vers son Pavillon, me laissant sur place, rouge et béat, les bras ballants.  
"Zero..." pensais-je en caressant mes lèvres que les siennes avaient survolées (bien trop rapidement à mon goût).

Et j'alla vers mon Pavillon, pour dormir, en n'attendant qu'une seule et unique chose : que la nuit tombe pour que je puisse retrouver les bras réconfortants du hunter.

Pendant toute la durée de mes cours, je fus perturbé... je ne pensais qu'a lui. Je nous revoyais sous l'arbre, quand il buvait mon sang, quand nous nous sommes embrassés et aussi quand Yûki est arrivée en gloussant et en criant.

Une fois mes leçons achevées, je me leva et m'adossa contre le mur de l'Academie, laissant mes camarades partir devant. Ils ne fallaient pas qu'il sachent à propos de la relation secrète que j'entretenais avec Zero.

Demain soir, quand j'irai à l'Academie avec ma classe, je demanderais à Yûki de ne rien dévoiler de ma liaison avec Zero. Si la vérité éclatait, on ne m'aurait plus regardé comme un sang-pur digne de ce nom.  
Je soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que des homophobes remettent en question le droit d'aimer celui que l'on voulait ? Cette discrimination... J'avais beau être un sang pur, je n'y echapperais sûrement pas.

La Night Class devait être retournée au Pavillon. Je l'avais confiée à Takuma en pretextant une soudaine envie regarder les étoiles. Je doute sincèrement qu'il m'ait cru, surtout que la nuit était nuageuse et qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup les astres sintillants cette nuit-là. Mais bon... Peu importait. En l'instant, tout ce que je désirais c'était de retrouver mon petit Kiryû-kun.  
Je me dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, où le vampire devait m'attendre depuis longtemps déjà.

Une fois arrivé près de l'arbre, je fus surpris de trouver un Zero endormi, adossé à l'arbre, les jambes repliées. Je m'accroupi et mis ma tête à hauteur de la sienne. Il avait un air vraiment mignon quand il dormait... Il semblait tranquille, serein, en paix avec lui-même... Un visage qu'il ne montrait jamais eveillé, tant il était occupé à balancer une aura démoniaque autour de lui.

-"Zero..." murmurais-je.

Il était telement beau endormi... Je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il ne se reveille jamais que je puisse contempler éternellement son visage calme et posé.

Ne pouvant resister à une autre tentation, j'approcha mon visage du sien et je me mis à lui lêcher les joues. Peu importe son air mignon, j'avais une envie folle de le reveiller pour qu'il puisse me serrer dans ses bras et m'embrasser de tout son saoul.

Comme quand ma langue passa une énième fois sur ses pomettes il ne se reveillait toujours pas, je me mis à lui lêcher doucement les paupières, de manière aussi furtive que l'aurait fait un chat sauvage.

Je sentis les muscles de ses yeux commencer à bouger au contact de ma langue. Je la retira et je m'éloigna, à contre-coeur, du vampire.

Une fois qu'il eut ouvert ses yeux, il me dit d'une voix à la fois faible et soulagée :

-"Kaname... Tu es venu."

Il se redressa un peu, toujours adossé à l'arbre et enlaça mon bassin de ses deux bras vigoureux.

-"Je n'ais qu'une parole" lui répondis-je en souriant tandis qu'il calait sa tête contre mon tronc.

Il releva sa tête et me regarda avec un air rassuré.  
Il soupira :  
-"Comment ais-je pû douter de toi ?"

Il déboutonna ma chemise puis passa ses mains puissantes sous ma veste. Il les posa délicatement sur mon torse. Je le laissa faire, confiant.

Il laissa sa tête aller de nouveau sur mes pectauraux.  
-"Kaname ?"

Je me mis à lui caresser ses cheveux couleur argent.

-"Oui Zero ?"  
"-Tu m'aimes ?"

Je cessa de lui caresser les cheveux, je posa doucement mes doigts sur ses tempes et je fis pivoter ces dernières afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

-"Zero..."

Je baissa ma tête pour la mettre au niveau de son oreille.  
Je lui mordilla rapidement son lobe, et je lui souffla :

"Si jamais je devais choisir entre t'aimer et respirer, alors j'utiliserais mon dernier soufle pour te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde."

Je sentis le hunter frémir tandis qu'un legère teinte rose alla habiter ses joues.

-"Kaname..."

Je releva ma tête, doucement, et je regarda le hunter soupirer en remettant sa tête au niveau des mains qu'il avait glissé sous ma veste.  
Nous demeurâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, immobiles, bercés par le bruit de nos deux respirations qui se faisaient en même temps.

Ce fut Zero qui brisa cette harmonie. Il fit passer ses mains (qu'il avait jusque là gardé sur mon torse) dans mon dos, l'une au niveau de mes omoplates, l'autre sur mes reins. Il enleva ensuite sa tête qu'il tenait posée sur ma chemise ouverte, leva ses yeux parmes vers moi pour me demander :

-"Kaname... Et Yûki ? Si elle racontait que nous sommes ensemble ? Comment réagiront les autres ?"

J'essquissa un sourire.

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui, hier, disais que plus rien n'a d'importance ? J'ai réfléchis à ça. Si les autres l'apprennent, leur regard sur nous va changer, mais peu importe après tout. La Night Class ne pourra jamais tenter ou dire quoi que ce soit contre nous. La Day Class... a bien trop peur de toi. Et puis... ce n'est pas ton genre de te soucier du point de vue des autres."

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que j'avais raison. Nous étions les deux garçons imposant le plus à l'Academie. Nul ne pourrait nous faire quoi que ce soit. Et quand à ce qu'ils pourraient penser de nous... je m'en fichais bien.

Je posa ma main droite sur la joue du hunter et me mis à la caresser tendrement. Je me baissa un peu, juste assez pour poser mes lèvres sur celles de Zero. Il répondit à ce baiser, heureux d'être avec moi. Je passa ma main gauche sur sa nuque tandis que je sentis ses mains se crisper dans mon dos. Il en refit passer une sur le devant de mon corps, au niveau des mes abdominaux cette fois.  
Nous décollâmes nos lèvres, le temps de reprendre notre respiration, et ce fut sa bouche qui parti à l'assaut de la mienne, me rendant heureux de le voir entreprenant. Il ressera son etreinte.

Lorsque nos visages durent s'éloigner de nouveau, nous restâmes néammoins proches l'un de l'autre, nos nez se touchant.

Un flash de lumière.  
Nos visages se tournèrent vers la source lumineuse.  
Un cri.  
-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!"  
Un gloussement.

J'entendis Zero murmurer, agacé :

-"Yûki..."

Et je vis alors la jeune humaine sortir d'un buisson, un apareil photo à la main.  
Remis de ce qui venait de ce passer (le flash avait brûlé mes yeux de vampires) je dis :

-"Yû..Yûki... Tu nous espionnait ?"

La voix surexitée de celle-ci me répondit tandis qu'elle secouait son appareil :  
-"OUI ! C'était trop romantique !! Trop mignon ! Je prenais des photos, mais sans le flash on voyait pas grand-chose... KYAAAAH !! C'est beau l'amour entre hommes !!"

Zero et moi, soupirèrent d'une même voix :

-"Yûki..."

-"Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit ? C'est tellement émouvant de vous voir là... J'ai pleuré !" fit-elle en nous montrant un mouchoir humide.

La voix de Zero :

-"Yûki, t'es indécrotable... vraiment."

La jeune fille soupira en comprenant qu'elle était de trop dans notre amour.

-"Bon... Je vous laisse entre hommes alors !"

Elle prit une volée de photos avant de partir plus gloussante que jamais.

-"Celle-là... Elle ne changera jamais." murmurais-je, ébloui par les flashs intempestifs de la jeune fille.

Nous restâmes encore au pied de l'arbre, à nous embrasser entre deux "Je t'aime" et ce, jusqu'a l'aube quand nous dûres encore nous séparer, le coeur lourd, en nous promettant de revenir la nuit prochaine.

Et je repartis vers mon dortoir tout en cherchant un pretexte à servir à Takuma quand il me demanderait ce que je faisais dehors, vu que je ne pouvais pas regarder les étoiles à cause des nuages. Ce n'est pas grave, si je ne trouve pas quelque chose à lui dire, je lui lancerais un de ces regards qui l'effraient tant, comme d'habitude.

Alors que j'étais sur la route menant au Pavillon de la Lune, je ne remarqua pas ces yeux qui me fixaient dans la pénombre trop occupé que j'étais à penser mon petit Kiryû-kun...

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? Un avis ? Laissez-moi des reviews !  
Au début j'avais prévu de faire un seul chapitre, mais en m'a demandé (de tous les côtés, si si j'vous assure ^^) de continuer mon histoire. J'ai décidé de faire 5 chapitres, et on verra bien comment ils seront accueillis...**

Quand à ses yeux... à qui peuvent-ils bien appartenir ? Suspens ! (yaaaah ! vous risquez d'être surpris !)

Et sinon... "on" (la/les personne(s) se reconnaîtra(ont) XD) m'a demandé si je pouvais inclure un lemon dans cette fic... J'y reflechis... (c'est que je suis mineure !) J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à le rédiger (Merci d'avance Yuuki !!) Alors, ce n'est pas sur qu'il y en ai un, mais si jamais oui, je vous previendrais afin que vous puissez protéger vos yeux chastes au cas où !

Sur ce, A bientôt dans un chapitre 3 qui saurait arriver promptement, c'est-à-dire dans deux, trois jours maximum !!  
Merci de m'avoir lue !!

C'était votre tordue Jolly-Roger-77 ! (on ne n'oublie pas l'auteure svp !!)  



	3. Chapitre 3

**titre** : Romance in the moonlight, chapitre 3 (original -__-)  
**auteure** : la très surmenée Jolly-Roger-77  
**Rating** : T  
**Prairing** : Kaname/Zero comme toujours !  
**Disclaimers**: L'univers de Vampire Knight sont à Matsuri Hino, la romance au clair de lune à moi, et les photos tant convoitées de Yûki... et bah à Yûki XD (je les veux ! tu n'es pas la seule Miyubi ;) !)  
**Note** : je fais surgir ici un personnage très secondaire de Vampire Knight... Je ferais tout pour que vous vous rappeliez de qui il s'agit !  
**Note 2** : A un moment on dirait qu'il y aura une scène de lemon... ce n'est qu'une impression elle n'aura pas lieu (du moins pas dans ce chapitre) et puis vous verrez bien...

* * *

Elle regardait, le coeur lourd, Kaname Kuran retourner au Pavillon de la Lune en ce début d'aube. Elle s'était cachée dans un fourré et n'avait rien manqué de la romance nocturne des deux hommes. En regardant le président de la Night Class, elle avait purement et simplement envie de lui arracher les cheveux par touffes, lui crever les yeux avec un cure-dents et de lui enfoncer quelques bons vieux bâtons de dynamite dans le bec (vous voyez, ce qu'ils font dans les dessins animés XD). Elle essuya un larme naissante, se leva et décida de repartir vers le Pavillon du Soleil. Si on la trouvait là... elle pourait dire adieu à sa place dans l'Academie et, par conséquent, dire aussi adieu à Zero Kiryû.

Zero... Ils étaient dans la même classe, mais elle ne lui avait jamais prété une attention quelconque avant ce fameux jour de février... Le 14 fevrier, jour de st Xocolatl, où il l'avait rattrapé alors qu'elle tombait du mur d'enceinte du Pavillon de la Lune. Elle se souvient juste avoir fait une chute, qui lui sembla alors interminable, pour atterir finalement dans les bras du jeune homme. Il l'avait reposé à terre. Elle l'avait remercié, puis le Kiryû lui avait lançé un regard on ne peut plus cruel. Elle avait pris peur, mais avait néammoins trouvé le courage de lui donner du chocolat, un peu plus tard dans la journée... Ou plutôt : tenté de lui donner du chocolat, car celui qu'elle aimait lui avait dit violement et l'air de souffrir atrocement, de foutre le camp. (ce qu'elle avait fait, en toute logique)  
Plus tard, elle avait retenté sa chance... au bal de l'Academie. Elle lui avait demandé si il voulait bien danser avec elle, sous le regard admiratif de ses camarades de classe féminines. Cette fois-ci, il s'était montré un minimum poli, mais... Assez étrangement, ça l'avait plus bléssé que la dernière fois.

Elle soupira. Elle était sur le chemin qui menait à son dortoir. Yûki était sans doute en train de faire une patrouille, elle l'avait vu alors que Zero... alors que Zero... embrassait... le Night Class.  
Son coeur se serra à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle re-essuya à la volée quelques-une de ses larmes. Elle souffrait... Voir Zero en aimer une autre... Euh plutôt : UN autre... Ca lui brisait le coeur.

Elle savait pertinnement que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, mais elle s'était accroché, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras... mais là... à présent... il valait mieux pour elle d'abandonner avant que la douleur ne se fasse trop forte.

Une voix perça le silence presque trop parfait qui regnait.

-"Shindô-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dehors ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ?"  
-"Yûki-chan..." répondit la jeune fille du nom de Shindô "Je... je... je..."

Trouver quelque chose, vite ! Il lui fallait un pretexte ! Ne surtout pas dire qu'elle était venue voir si ce que Yûki Kurosu avait marmonné toute la journée, fébrilement, était vrai ! Car, à dire vrai c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris la liaison entre les deux hommes. Et c'est la seule qui alla verifier, car les autres n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, habitués qu'ils étaient aux délires de Yûki.

La chargée de discipline -pardon ! Je voulais écrire "la gardienne"- se fit suspicieuse :

-"Shindô ? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?"

Elle soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-"Tu viens prendre des photos de la Night Class, c'est ça ? Tout le monde viens prendre des photos de la Night Class... C'est lassant. Tu pourrais pas être originale ? En règle générale, tu n'es pas comme toute ces filles, tu ne cris pas quand, le soir, sortent les élèves de la classe de nuit. Tu ne les pourchasses pas pour leur demander un autographe et tu ne te précipites pas sur eux afin qu'ils te remarquent... Tu es plutôt différente des autres, alors, s'il te plaît, soit originale et ne me dis pas que tu es venue prendre des photos !!"

Son ton, calme au début, avait peu à peu enflé de colère.

La jeune fille qui répondait au nom de Shindô la détrompa :

-"Euh... non, Yûki-chan, je ne viens pas pour ça. Et puis, je n'ai même pas d'appareil photo. Regarde !" Elle lui tendis ses mains, paumes vers le ciel afin que la jeune fille voit qu'elle ne tenait rien.

Et Yûki rétorqua, au grand étonnement de Shindô :

-"Ah ! Je sais ! Tu es venue voir Zero et Kaname-sempaï se rouler des pelles sous le grand arbre là-bas !"

Pourquoi mentir après tout ? Ce serait marrant de voir comment la chargée de discipline réagirait.

-"Oui, c'est ça Yûki-chan ! Je suis venue voir les deux garçons se... "rouler de pelles" c'est ça ?" Elle rit, convaincue que la Kurosu allait faire comme si elle plaisantait.

Et là, Yûki lui montra son propre appareil photo en disant :

-"J'ai pris des photos. Je t'en fais des doubles ?"

Shindô, tout en sachant pertinnement que des nombreuse filles auraient tué pour être à sa place, répondit :

-"Non merci... mais tu pourrais juste m'accompagner la nuit prochaine ? On y ira ensembles, c'est tout de même mieux que d'y aller seules, chaqune de son côté."

Yûki battit des mains en gloussant comme elle le faisait si bien :

-"Oui, oui, oui ! Je suis d'accord ! On prendra des appareils photos et on les espionnera !! Oui, oui, oui ! Ca va être drôlement chouette !"  
-"Dans ce cas Yûki-chan, je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain soir. Je t'attendrais devant la porte de ta chambre."

Et Shindô partit, heureuse que la préféte ait oublié qu'elle était en infraction en se promenant ainsi dehors la nuit.

Une fois changée, dans son lit, Shindô Nadeshiko réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit là :

Zero endormi. Kaname venant le reveiller. Eux se parlant à voix basse (elle n'avait en revanche pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se murmuraient à l'oreille, mais ça devait être romantique à en juger par la couleur rose qu'avait pris les joues de Zero... Ou très "hot" au choix)  
Ensuite... ensuite... ils s'étaient embrassés...

A cette pensée, Shindô fondit silencieusement en larmes. Elle aurait tout fait pour être à la place de Kuran. Tout ! Si seulement le garçon était tombé amoureux d'elle !

Elle soupira en se retournant dans son lit, de manière à regarder le mur le plus proche.

"J'aurais tout fait... pour qu'il m'embrasse. Même rien qu'une seule et unique fois ! J'aurais tout donné..."

Alors pourquoi avoir proposé à Yûki Kurosu de l'accompagner le lendemain soir ?

"Peut-être pour voir Kiryû de près en m'imaginant être à la place de ce... Kuran ?"

Elle ferma les yeux, desepérée et s'endormit le visage baigné de larmes mortes en silence.

oOo

Le soir, devant la chambre que Yûki partageait avec Yori.

-"Tu es sûre que tu as assez dormi en cours aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles plus fatiguée que d'habitude..."  
faisait la voix à la fois douce et inquiète de la rouquine.  
-"Mais non, mais non ! Tu te fais des idées Yori-chan !! Je vais très bien ! Je suis exitée comme un pu-puce !"  
-"Je vois ça..." fit une Sayori soupirante  
-"Ah et..." continua Yûki "Sois gentille de ne pas me demander pourquoi j'ai pris un appareil photo !"

Dix secondes de silence.

-"Comme tu voudras. Venant de toi, plus rien ne m'étonne à présent."  
-"A plus tard, Yori-chan !!" fit une Yûki sur-enjouée avant de sortir de la chambre en courant et en bondissant partout (comme une pu-puce...)

Une fois après avoir fermé la porte, elle se tourna vers Shindô qui l'attendait patiemment, adossé au mur du couloir.

-"On y va ?" avait demandé Yûki à sa camarade de classe qui répondit par un hochement de tête.

oOo

Au point de rendez-vous de nos deux vampires, Zero attendait que Kaname arrive. Il voulait lui faire une surprise. Il se cacherait derrière le tronc de l'arbre et une fois que le sang-pur serait là, il lui bondirait dessus afin de l'embrasser plus sauvagement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors.

Il regardait. Où pouvait bien être Kaname ?  
Il soupira. Il ne viendrait peut-être pas... Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, mais Zero avait toujours un doute quand à la véracité de sa venue.

Loin, une feuille craqua. Le hunter n'y fit pas attention.  
Puis, deux mains douces et blanches se posèrent délicatement sur les paupières du hunter, bientôt suivies par cette petite phrase enfantine que tout le monde à déjà entendu :

-"Coucou ! Devine c'est qui ?!"

Zero sourit en reconnaissant le timbre de voix de Kaname.  
Innocemment il répondit :

-"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Kaname ?"

Les mains se retirèrent de devant ses yeux pour se glisser autour de la taille du hunter.

-"Gagné..."

Zero songea : "Et moi qui voulait le surprendre... c'est râpé."

Le sang-pur enfouit sa tête dans le cou du hunter.

-"Comment tu as fait pour apparaître derrière moi, si vite ?"

Kaname lui lêcha doucement le cou, à l'emplacement de son tatouage, avant de répondre :

-"Je suis un sang-pur... l'aurais-tu oublié ?"

"Ah... c'est vrai..." se dit le yankee "Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimés de pouvoirs..."

Kaname continua :

-"Et il se trouve que l'un deux et de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de n'importe quel être, mon petit Kiryû-kun."

Si Zero fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien voir. Il se retourna afin de faire face au noble vampire. Il lui passa les mains derrière la nuque, tandis que les mains de Kaname restèrent sur sa taille.  
Le noble Kuran mit sa tête juste en face de celle du délinquant.

-"Zero... Je si bien quand je suis avec toi, que je ne voudrais absolument pas que cette etreinte ne soit brisée..."  
Notre hunter délinquant national posa ses lèvres sur celle du sang pur, il les embrassa, mais ne partit pas plus loin. Pas cette fois.

-"Kaname... connaissant Yûki, je suis sûre qu'elle à caché des micros ou des caméras un peu partout autour de cet arbre..."  
-"Bien possible. Mais honnêtement, je m'en moque. Yûki peut faire ce qu'elle veut, avec ce qu'elle veut, ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux..."

Kiryû se retira legerement de l'etreinte qu'il tenait avec le vampire.

-"Pas moi ! Je ne m'en fous pas ! Imagine qu'elle ait vraiment mis des caméras ! Et imagine que, comme par hasard, nous décidons de coucher ensemble à ce moment là... Imagine un peu ! IMAGINE CE QUE CA FERA !!"

Kaname extremement surpris, regarda le hunter dans les yeux.

-"Tu... tu... Zero... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? N'importe quel autre homme le prendrait comme une invitation !"

Zero se fit plus taquin :

-"Et si c'en était une, Kaname ? Que me répondrais-tu ?"

Le sang-pur rosit legerement, juste assez pour que son compagnon le remarque.

-"Je... Je... je ne sais pas... En tout cas, sand doute que, emporté par la passion qui nous unis je t'aurais bondis dessus... Après... Je m'en serais remis au destin."

Zero embrassa passionnement Kaname, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Un fois le baiser achevée et l'etreinte rompue, le hunter murmura :

-"Qu'en dis-tu ? On le fait ?"  
Pour toute réponse, Kaname commença à reitrer la cravate du délinquant tandis que celui-ci demeurait patient, tant bien que mal, tentant de calmer l'exitation qui montait en lui.  
Une fois la cravate enlevée, le Kuran la jeta à terre et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de celui qu'il aimait.

C'est à ce moment que Shindô Nadeshiko fit une chose qu'elle regretta toute sa vie. Elle bondit hors du buisson où elle se trouvait avec Yûki (une camera à la main) et se rua sur le couple, trop jalouse de Kaname pour rester immobile à ne rien faire.  
Elle se jeta entre les deux en criant :  
-"Je... Je... NON !"

Les deux hommes regardèrent, interloqués la jeune fille à nattes qui s'était plantée entre eux en pleurant.

-"Zero... ? C'est une de tes groupies ou une des miennes ?"  
-"Peu importe, il faut que je la porte au directeur afin qu'elle ait la mémoire effacée."  
-"Zero... ? Quel pretexte vas-tu invoquer ? On n'efface pas la mémoire des gens comme ça !"

Le huntur reflechit rapidement.

-"Tu ne veux pas le faire plutôt ? Ce serait plus simple. Après je la ramenerais dans sa chambre."  
-"Comme tu voudras... mon petit Kiryû-kun."

Zero apella :

-"Yûki ? Tu es cachée là non ? Vien ici tout de suite !"

La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette, la camera à la main.

-"Yûki ! Regarde un peu où nous mènent tes tendance yaoïstes ! On doit gérer un cas comme celui-là... Par ta faute ! J'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas et que tu nous lâchera un peu à l'avenir !"

Kaname effaça la mémoire de Shindô, puis le Kiryû porta la jeune fille qui pleurait dans ses bras, sans plus de ménagement qui si elle était un sac de patates.

-"Je la ramène dans sa chambre !" fit-il en s'éloignant.

Kaname se tourna vers Yûki en prenant un air réprobateur :

-"Yûki... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as interrompu quelque chose de très... spécial !"  
("Comment expliquer ça à une jeune fille innoncente de 16 ans ?" Se demanda le sang-pur.)

-"Bah, oui c'est bon, je suis plus une gamine ! J'ai 16 ans quand même !"

Kaname rougit.

-"Va dans ta chambre !" hurla t-il, très (mais alors très très très) gêné. (on le comprend :p)

Il se radoucit soudainnement :

-"Mais si tu croises mon petit Kiryû-kun, dis-lui bonne nuit de ma part, moi je retourne à mon Pavillon."

Et il partit, lassant une Yûki aux anges.

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas filmé un instant magique entre les deux hommes ? Un fois au dortoir, elle ferait un montage video et enlèverais le moment où on voit Shindô arriver en hurlant, brisant le romantisme qui émanait du couple vampirique.

"Une nuit comme les autres en somme" songea la jeune fille en retournant vers le Pavillon du soleil.

* * *

**  
Voila voilou j'ai galeré sur ce chapitre... ah ah en revanche j'aime beaucoup quand Shindô casse le délire XD Je me suis éclatée sur cette scène :p... et je trouve ça trop meugnon !!**

**bon je vous laisse là, laissez-moi des reviews. Des tas de reviews. Une montagne de reviews. Je vous avoir plein plein plein de lecture !! (et je tâcherais de vous répondre bien sûr ^^)**

**Juste un cri du coeur :**

**"WAAAAAAAAAH JE VEUX LES VIDEOS ET LES PHOTOS DE YÛKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!"**

**voili voulu turlututu chapeau pointu ^^**

**Sur ce, c'était votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui bondit partout comme une pu-puce !!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**titre :**_ Romance in the moonlight (chapitre 4)_  
**auteure :** Moi... enfin, je crois...  
**rating **: T  
**prairing** : KanameXZero, Le brunXl'argenté, le sang-purXle delinquant, le vampireXle hunter... appellez-les comme vous voulez dans la langue que vous voulez !  
**disclamers** : tout à Matsuri Hino SAUF l'intrigue particulièrement tirée par les cheveux.  
**note** : j'ai prévu de faire 5 chapitres... (au début c'était une one-shoot je le rapelle __-) quand à mes prochaines fics... j'amasse les idées, vous verrez bien...

* * *

_**Romance in the moonlight, chapitre 4**_  
(POV Yûki Kurosu)

"J'avais décidé de ne plus interferer dans la vie privée de Kaname et Zero. J'adoooooore tout ce qui a trait au Yaoisme, mais, même moi, je commençais à trouver que je m'incrustais trop dans leur histoire d'amour. Donc, j'allais les laisser respirer un peu, surtout au vu de ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit.  
J'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'aller faire mon "espionnage nocturne" en compagnie de Shindô Nadeshiko, jeune fille qui, je crois, à un énorme faible pour Zero. Elle sétait précipitée entre eux en criant et pleurant au moment où... Au moment où... Où... Ils allaient faire quelque chose de très... très... osé... je crois...

Ils lui ont effacé la mémoire et Zero est allé, la chemise déboutonnée par Kaname, la déposer dans sa chambre. A ce moment, Kaname m'a regardé et m'a dit :

-"Yûki... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as interrompu quelque chose de très... spécial !"

Je crois lui avoir répondu que je n'étais plus une gamine (j'ai 16 ans quand même !)... Après il m'a hurlé, extremement gêné, d'aller dans ma chambre. Et puis, il a rajouté, calmé, de dire à Zero si je le croisais qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit.

Je me suis donc dirigé, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles, vers, non pas le Pavillon du Soleil, mais l'Academie. J'avais décidé, pour la 1ère fois, d'abuser de mes privilèges de chargée de discipline en allant dans la salle informatique de l'etablissement afin de visionner ma video merveilleuse.

J'entra donc dans l'Academie, et je me dirigea vers la salle informatique. Fort heuresement pour moi, la seule personne que je croisa dans les couloirs fut Zero.  
Il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qui s'était passé et avait eu la ferme intention d'aller se défouler au stand de tir, fidèle à son habitude.

-"Yûki... Tu ne nous refais jamais ça, tu as compris ?"  
Son ton était si étrangement froid et distant que j'en frissona.

-"Ou-Oui... Zero. Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne vous embêterais plus."  
Il avait soupiré avant de reprendre :  
-"Yûki... tu te rends compte de ce que tu faisais ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que nous allions faire ? Nous t'aurions traumatisée, perverisée, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore ! Tu te rends compte ?"  
-"Oui, Zero, pas la peine de t'enerver ! Au fait... tu vas au comme ça à rôder dans les couloirs ?"

Il émit un grognement.

-"Je vais ma lâcher sur des cibles au stand de tir. Je suis trop enervé pour continuer ma ronde."

("ronde que tu n'as même pas commencé !" avais-je alors pensé.)

Il m'avait jeté un regard plein de suspicion :

-"Et toi... Que fais-tu là ?"  
-"Ronde." avais-je simplement répondu, priant pour que le feu ne monte pas aux joues, dévoilant ainsi mon mensonge.

Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant que je ne reprenne :

-"Ah ! J'oubliais ! Kaname-sempaï tu souhaites une bonne nuit ! Il a dit qu'il retournait à son Pavillon."  
-"Groumpf" grogna Zero.

Et il partit, le pas leste et rapide comme toujours, en direction du stand de tir.  
Je resta debout immobile dans le couloir le temps qu'il disparaisse de ma vue et être ainsi sûre qu'il ne me suivrait pas.  
Je repartis ensuite vers ma destination finale tant convoitée : la salle informatique.

Une fois devant la porte, je sortis de la poche de ma veste un trousseau garni de clés. Si jamais la salle était fermée, je pourrais toujours l'ouvrir avec celle qui convenait. En tant que "gardienne du secret" je me devais de pouvoir allez dans n'importe quel endroit de l'Academie, après tout ! Le verrou étant bel et bien fermé, je chercha LA clé. Celle qui ferait s'ouvrir la serrure. Je la trouva rapidement, la glissa dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte récalcitrante. Je la referma derrière moi et, ma camera à la main, me dirigea vers l'ordinateur le plus proche. Je pris un adaptateur USB ainsi qu'une paire d'écouteurs. Il valait mieux pour moi que nul n'entende ce que j'allais faire !

Je m'assis devant le poste n°5 (je sais que ce n'a pas grande importance mais bon... moi et ma mémoire...), je brancha les écouteurs ainsi que l'adaptateur où j'avais glissé la carte mémoire de ma camera. Je lança le lecteur de video en choissisant LA fameuse video de la soirée : là où Kaname et Zero avaient failli faire... enfin... bref... Je suis encore une jeune fille prude, chaste et innoncente et puis après tout, je suis sûre que vous avez compris !

J'étais aux anges, au 7ème ciel, au paradis, au nirvana ! Appelez ça comme vous voulez, dans la religion que vous voulez, mais en tout cas, preuve était faite que j'étais vraiment très heureuse !

Zero et Kaname étaient face à face, les têtes assez proches, Kaname enserrant la taille de Zero et lui sa nuque.  
_-"Zero... Je si bien quand je suis avec toi, que je ne voudrais absolument pas que cette etreinte ne soit brisée..."_

Kaname était très romantique, ça c'est sûr ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que je soit tombée amoureuse de lui lorsque j'étais petite fille ! Heuresement pour moi, cette passion s'estompait avec le temps... Et je lui préférait désormais le Yaoi !

Zero avait ensuite embrassé les lèvres de Kaname avant de lui dire :

_-"Kaname... connaissant Yûki, je suis sûre qu'elle à caché des micros ou des caméras un peu partout autour de cet arbre..."  
-"Bien possible. Mais honnêtement, je m'en moque. Yûki peut faire ce qu'elle veut, avec ce qu'elle veut, ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux..."_

Hi hi hi ! Zero me connaissait par coeur ! J'avais effectivement filmé la scène ! Et, fort heureusement pour moi, ma camera était équipé de très bons micros (un cadeau du Directeur, mon père adopti. Si il savait ce que son présent a filmé...!)

Zero s'était legerement éloigné de Kaname.

-"_Pas moi ! Je ne m'en fous pas ! Imagine qu'elle ait vraiment mis des caméras ! Et imagine que, comme par hasard, nous décidons de coucher ensemble à ce moment là... Imagine un peu ! IMAGINE CE QUE CA FERA !!"_

Je rougis devant la scène. J'émis un petit pouffement d'impatience. _"Trop mignons !"_

Kaname avait regardé son compagnon dans les yeux.

_-"Tu... tu... Zero... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? N'importe quel autre homme le prendrait comme une invitation !"_

Ensuite Zero, amusé et très avenant à la fois avait répliqué :

_-"Et si c'en était une, Kaname ? Que me répondrais-tu ?"_

Kaname avait un peu rougit à ces mots.

_-"Je... Je... je ne sais pas... En tout cas, sand doute que, emporté par la passion qui nous unis je t'aurais bondis dessus... Après... Je m'en serais remis au destin."_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Ils étaient trop beaux ! Mes pauvres yeux d'humaine normalement constituée souffraient devant tant d'éclat et de magnificence !!

Les deux garçons s'embrassaient fougueusement. Une fois que leurs bouches se furent séparées, le hunter avait murmuré :

_-"Qu'en dis-tu ? On le fait ?"_

Je n'en pouvais plus ! Tant de Yaoi devrait être interdit par la loi !!! Trop Kawai !! Waaaaah ! Je bavais presque sur le clavier (au sens propre !) ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! *reprend son souffle* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Et là, Kaname a défait la cravate de Zero et l'a jeté à terre avant de déboutonner la chemise du délinquant.

_-"Je...Je... NON !" _

Et zbaaaaaaaaaf ! Cassage de délire, comme tue-l'amour y'a pas mieux.  
J'étais dégoutée. Sur mon ordi, j'ai ensuite fait un rapide montage video (car, après tout le temps passait et j'étais fatiguée.) Je dis "montage video", mais j'ai juste retiré le moment où Shindô se précipite entre les deux hommes frémissants d'exitation et de desir.

Satisfaite de mon petit travail, je decida d'aller dormir au-dehors, sous un arbre, en abusant pour la seconde fois de mes privilèges en tant que chargée de dicsipline.

Je retira adapteur et écouteurs avant de ranger ma précieuse carte mémoire dans ma camera. Après avoir éteint le poste, je me dirigea vers la porte et me rendis compte...

Je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé les clés sur la serrure, de l'autre côté de la porte ! Rien de bien grave, si au même moment, je n'avais pas entendu des pas dans le couloir, les clés tourner dans le verrou, m'enfermant dans la pièce et la voix de Zero (à propos du trousseau) :

-"Qu'est-ce que ca fout là ? Allez hop ! Direction le bureau du directeur !"

Zero m'avait enfermée dans la salle informatique de l'Academie !

Sans perdre mon sang froid, je me suis dirigée vers les fenêtres au fond de la salle. Par chance, nous étions au premier étage ! J'ouvris un fenêtre et sauta au-dehors.  
Mais au dernier moment, ma jambe dérapa sur le sol, et je me receptiona mal, me blessant au genoux.  
Ma blessure était très superficielle, mais je suis comme même allée la rincer à la fontaine en forme de cygne.

J'étais très fatiguée... Alors je me coucha près d'un arbre et je m'endormis.  
Le rêve que je fis était très... étrange.

_J'étais borgne, assise dans un fauteuil de luxe. Un majordome, beau comme un dieu, est arrivé et m'a donné un verre de jus de citrion. Je lui ai répondu que je preferais du thé. Il a répondu "Yes my lord" et m'a servi le thé avec classe et élégance.  
J'ai bu le thé. Il était au citron.  
Le majordomme super-canon a repris ma tasse de thé et la emporté.  
C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était vêtu d'un simple slip Tortue Ninja !_

Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que je me reveilla, tirée de mon sommeil par des bruits d'agitation.

Je me leva et alla voir ce qui ce passait, tout en gardant mes distances.  
Kaname était allongé sur Zero et l'embrassa avec fougue tandis que celui-ci lui tenait la nuque. Bon, je suppose que je suis sensé m'estimer heureuse vu qu'ils avaient encore leurs vêtements.

Ils ne m'avaient pas vue, mais, en revanche, je crois que je n'étais pas la seule à les espionner.  
A une dixaine de mètre environ se tenait Aïdô-sempaï. Il avait l'air profondement choqué du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
A pas de loup, je me suis dirigée vers lui, je l'ai pris par la manche et je l'ai ensuite tiré loin de la scène. Abassourdi, il s'est laissé faire.

Une fois que nous nous fûmes éloignés suffisament loin du couple, je me suis tourné vers Aïdô-sempaï pour lui demander en chuchotant :  
-"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Les sorties la nuit sont interdites ! Y compris pour la Night Class."

Il rougit un peu avant de me répondre :

-"J'ai sentis l'odeur de ton sang... Yûki-chan. Et puis, ne pouvait resister à mes pulsions je t'ai cherchée et puis...et puis..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-"Je connais la suite, merci" fis-je d'un ton assez aigre.

J'étais vexée de ne pas avoir pû immortaliser ce qui s'était passé avec ma camera. Et aussi d'avoir dû râter la fin du spectacle !

-"Yûki-chan... Ta plaie s'est remise à saigner."

Oh non ! Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

-"Ca...Ca ira Aïdô-sempaï ? Tu pourra resister à l'envie de me mordre ?"

Le vampire blond soupira et sortit deux Blood Tablet d'une boîte qui était dans la poche de sa veste. Il les avala d'un coup.

-"J'essaierais."

-"Aï...Aïdô-sempaï... Il ne faut pas que tu dises à quelqu'un ce que tu as surpris ce soir ! Si un autre l'apprend..."  
Je me tu. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il l'imaginait clairement.

-"Yûki-chan... Alors... Kaname-sama et Kiryû-kun sont... enfin ils..."  
Il déglutit et reprit d'un petite voix :  
-"Ils s'aiment ?"

J'approuva d'un signe de tête.  
Je m'accroupis et je regarda la blessure de mon genoux. Elle saignat abondamment désormais. J'avais dû m'égratiner à une branche d'arbre en tirait Aïdô-sempaï par la manche.

-"Tu n'aurais pas des compresses par hasard ?" demandais-je à Aïdô-sempaï.  
-"Non, c'est bête pas maintenant. D'habitude j'en ai toujours une bonne vingtaine sur moi mais pas là." répondit-il d'un ton ironique.

Un bruissement de feuilles.  
Deux personnes sortirent de derrière les arbres.

-"Kaname-sama !" fit Aïdô-sempaï  
-"Kaname-sempaï ! Zero !"

Zero avait la chemise déboutonnée, mais je crois qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. A cette pensée qui nous vint en même temps, Aïdô-sempaï et moi soupirèrent de soulagement.

-"Ca schlingue le sang tois plombes à la ronde !" fit Zero.  
-"Yûki... Tu es bléssée, il vaudrait mieux pour toi de retourner au dortoir. Aïdô aurait pû te mordre tu sais. A ce propos..." Kaname se tourna vers le blond "Que fais-tu là, Aïdô ?"

Il déglutit difficilement. Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à sa place.

-"Je... Je... Kaname-sama... J'ai senti l'odeur du sang et je suis venu voir si il y avait des bléssés... Mais je vois que tout va très très bien alors je m'en vais de ce pas ! Au revoir Kaname-sama, dormez bien ! Au revoir Zero-kun ! Au revoir Yûki-chan !" fit-il d'un ton sur-enjoué avant de partir en courant.

-"Je m'occuperais de celui-là plus tard..." fit la voix de Kaname "Yûki... Comment t'es-tu blessée ?"

Je me passa la main dans les chaveux en souriant d'un air gêné.

-"Une mauvaise chute Kaname-sempaï ! C'est tout ! Juste une mauvaise chute ! C'est rien ! Toujours une mauvaise chute et rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise chute !"

Ils me regardèrent, étonnés.

-"Ah ah ! Zero... Tu as l'air harassé ! Viens on retourne au dortoir !" fis-je le tirant par la manche.

Mais Zero ne bougea pas d'un pouce, recherchant un quelconque signe dans les yeux de Kaname-sempaï.

-"Vas-y ! A nous voir toutes les nuits tu vas finir par tomber de sommeil !"

Alors Zero se laissa faire quand je me remis à le tirer par la manche de sa veste.

-"Au revoir... Kaname" l'entendis-je murmurer.  
-"Au revoir... Mon petit Kiryû-kun"

Je vis Zero sourire en entendant Kaname-sempaï l'appeler ainsi, alors qu'il y a trois jours à peine, il lui aurait "enfoncé le point dans la gueule", "fais bouffer son Bloody Rose" ou encore "la coupe au carré avec mon Artemis".

Je le ramena devant sa chambre et repartit vers la mienne, ayant peine à croire en tout ce qui s'était déroulé en cette nuit (d'abord "l'affaire Shindô" et ensuite "ça").

La prochaine fois, je ne manquerais pas à ma réputation de fangirl hystérique à tendance yaoiste : je mettrais ma camera en marche à chaque fois que quelque chose déviait dans la direction du shônen-ai !! Promis !! (et tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions que j'avais prises au début de ce chapitre !)

Sur ce, c'était Yûki Kurosu en direct de Yaoi-info !"

* * *

**Eh eh... j'ai passé plus de trois heures sur ce chapitre... c'est rare que je mette autant de temps à en écrire un... Allez ! Plus qu'un chapitre et cette fanfic est finie ! (c'est parce que je manque cruellement d'inspiration __-) Mais je compte bien rajouter un chapitre de temps à autre pour votre bon plaisir !! Mais sinon, la "vraie" histoire s'arrêtera au chapitre 5... Je vous rapelle que cette fic n'était sensé n'en faire qu'un au début...**

**-Note à : Yuuki, Hanonyme, Love_naruto, Ciel/??? et Nesnes :-**

**J'espère que vous avez remarqué toutes les allusions que j'ai glissé à votre sujet (carte mémoire, genoux bléssé, la pauvre jeune fille perverisée, la parodie de Kuroshitsuji (dans le rêve de Yûki), la respiration a reprendre entre deux "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"(s) et aussi... Le thé et le jus au... CITRON !! (sans oublier le slip tortue ninja XD !)**

**Merci pour votre soutien ! Je vous dedie ce chapitre 4 de "Romance in the moonlight" ! Yuuki... merci d'avance pour le lemon !**

**-fin de la note spéciale-**

**Bon, voila je vous en avais parlé, mais un lemon sera probablement au menu du chapitre 5... si ma chère Yuuki arrive à le rédiger (oui... j'avoue je bloque lamentablement __-) Mais comme cette précieuse aide est en week-end, il vous faudra compter plusieurs jours avant la publication de l'ultime chapitre !**

**Je prends toutes les idées que vous aurez à me fournir ainsi que les critiques (fondées de préférence) et les reproches !**

**Je veux des reviews... s'il vous plaît... *regard cocker***

**(et oui je veux THE video of the century XD !! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !)**

**Sur ce,  
c'était votre indécise Jolly-Roger-77 !!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Romance in the moonlight, chapitre 5  
**Auteure** : Moi, la très Jollyement Joly-Roger-77  
**Rating** : M (Si si sans blague ! venez pas vous plaindre après !)  
**Prairing** : Kaname/Zero jusqu'au bout de la viiiiiiiiiieeeuh... XD  
**Disclamers** : Persos à Matsuri Hino, intrigue à Moi, Lemon à Yuuki !  
**Note** : voila les discussions qu'on a fait tout autour de ce Lemon :  
(véridique)

**oOo**

**  
Jolly Roger (moi) dit :**  
_Nouvelle fanfic dispo ! "Romance in the moonlight", c'est du yaoi... Zero/Kaname... Et on m'a demandé d'ecrire un lemon dedans... mon premier... Comment je vais faire ? Si y'a quelqu'un qui peut me l'écrire et bah je prends !  
Je n'en lis pas (sisi j'vous assure *essaie de prendre un air angelique*) et j'me disais bien qu'un jour quelqu'un me demanderait d'en faire un... mais... maintenant.... et en plus, sur un couple gay... roulalala ca va etre folklorique ^^_

_Et comme vous aurez pas l'âge vous aurez pas le droit de le lire MOUHAHAHA (je vais devoir l'ecrire les yeux fermés... XD)_

_oOo  
_

**Yuuki dit :**  
_ QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???? !!!!! Une one-shot sur .. sur ... sur ... Zero et Kanameeeeeeeeeeee ???? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! (obligée de reprendre son souffle) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ZE SAUTE DESSUS TOUT DE SUITEEEE !!!!! W.W !!! J'adoooooooore ça ^^ [Yuuki ... tu fais peur ]_

oOo  
**  
Hanonyme dit:**  
_"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
Jolly j'ai trop adoré c'était trop bien ! c'étais la première foi que je lisais du yaoï et je ne suis pas déçue maintenant je vais lire ton histoire en 16 chapitres  
j'espère que tu va faire une suite !  
Yûki est trop drôle et j'adore Zero  
c'est trop bien!!!"_

oOo

**Yuuki :**  
_Que la force de la vie sentimentale de Kaname et Zero soit avec vous et qu'elle vous chérisse juqu'à ce que l'un des deux comette l'adultère  
Ciel : Yuuki, il est vraiment tant que t'aille dormir.  
Yuuki : Qu ... Quoi ??  
Love-naruto : C'est ça barre toi !!!  
Yuuki : Mais .. mais ... ?  
Jolly : Si tu te barres pas tout de suite je surprime mes 2 fics et tu pourras plus jamais les lire !!!  
Yuuki : Yaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!! 0.0 Yameteeee Jolly-sama ne faites pas ça !!!!! Je pars sur le champ !!!_

_oOo  
_

**  
Love_naruto :**  
_"KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
( 30 minutes plus tard xD ) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Jolly est un super génie de la romance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHHHHHHH WAAAAAAAA TCHAAAAAAA FAAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (et tout ce qui fini en aaaa xD ) ta fanfic est tout simplement (nah simplement nest pas assez bien pour le décrire ) ta fanfic est tout extraordinairement fabuleuse !!!!  
personellement je ne lis jamais de yaoi mais ta fanfic en vaut le coup !!  
j'en perd ma capaciter de parler :: dfjasklfmdphjdfnpagnfagjdsa xD  
vivement les prochains chapitres et j'espere que tu écrira pendant longtemps !!! =)_

_malgré le chef d'oeuvre de Jolly mes yeux n'existent plus (en ce moment ya quelqun qui tape ce que je lui dicte xD comme dans les films ... bon la ferme !) ils ont commencé a se rattatiner au 10eme comm et ont completement fondu au 35 eme !!!!_

_oOo  
_

**Yuuki dit : **  
_Kyaaaaah ! J'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour lire ta fic et laisse moi direeeee : ELLE EST TROOOOOOP KAWAAAAIIII !!!! Superbeeee !!! C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment bien écrit !!! On est tout de suite plongé dedaaaans !!!!!! UN VRAI CHEF-D'OEEEUVRE !!!!!!  
Tu as super bien concervé les charactères de tes persos !!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est magnifiiiiiique !!! JE VEUX UNE SUIIIITE ^o^ !!!  
Yûki à la fin xD !!!  
Et pour le lemon je suis ok ! (enfin j'essaierais XD)_

oOo  
**-et c'est ainsi que je placha sur une suite, et Yuuki sur un lemon-**  
oOo

**Jolly dit :**

_Kaname- On vous attends dans le prochain chapitre... N'est-ce pas mon petit Kiryû-kun ?  
Zero- Ravale ton "mon petit Kiryû-kun" ou je te fais avaler ta langue !  
Kaname *peiné*- Zero... Je... prefererais tant avaler TA langue ...  
(Jolly- houlà ca devient zarb...)  
Zero- Kaname... *lui caresse les cheveux* tu sais...  
(il ne continue pas car Kaname vient de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes pour lui donner un baiser romantique !!)  
Yuki *passait par la* -KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS !! J'PEUX VOUS PRENDRE EN PHOTO ?? YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAA !!  
(hum du grand n'importe quoi...)_

oOo

**Jolly continue de parler : **

_Sayonara !_

_hanonyme : t'as pas autre chose à faire ?!  
jolly- si ma fic !  
yuki : bah va y sinon jte fait pas ton lemon !  
nesnes- on veut du romantisme entre mon delinquant et la mouche !!  
jolly- JE VAIS TE TUER !!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRR !  
love_naruto : ne lui fais trop mal quand meme...  
jolly- j'essaierais... VIENS ICI TRAITRESSE !!  
nesnes- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AU SECOURS !!  
ciel : ^^_

_voila voilou je retourne sur mon chap 2 !!_

_Pour celles qui ont suivit Romance in the moonlight, sachez que la suite sera **SURPRENANTE** !! **COMME LE YAOURT DIZZY **! Ce qui **FRAPPE **c'est sa douceur ! XD_

_Pensée émue envers ma soeur qui s'inquiète actuellement de ma santé mentale et envers ces chers love_nartuto (il est midi et demi chez elle) et Ciel qui vont rien capter en lisant les coms... pensée emue, amen et basta XD_

oOo

**Nesnes *débarque, paumée dans nos délires* :**  
_ J'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire désolée... bonjour à tout le monde et voici ma question :  
Lemon c'est pas citron en anglais ?! comprends plus rien moi faut savoir.... & en plus quand tu disais le truc avec lemon ..ba moi je capté que tu voulais un verre avec un zest de citron dedans --'' ..ça craint xD!  
Bon ok ok ba je prefere un vrai lemon tout jaune qui pique bien quand tu le met dans les yeux ....De ...JOLLY !! AHAHAHAH... xD_

_Bon dès que j'ai le temps je lis tout ton bordel de truc au citron ma chère Jolly_

**Nesnes *commence à lire*** : _a ok... __- c'est ça "lemon"..._

_oOo  
_

**hanonyme : **  
_moi aussi au départ je me suis dit m**** le gars veut que sa parle de citron dans la fic et aussi pourquoi c'est interdit au jeunes de l'âge de Jolly et moi de lire et d'écrire des trucs qui parle de citron_

oOo

**Yuuki :**  
_"Que la force des Zero et des Kaname au citron soit avec vous et qu'elle vous chérisse jusqu'à ce qu'il se mettent aux pommes" _

oOo

**Ciel : ^^  
**

oOo

**Yuuki **-

_Bonne nouvelle Jolly-saamaaa !J'ai enfin commencé à écrire "le machin au citron xD_

-_- **_3 jours + tard..._**

**Yuuki **:

_BONNE NOUVELLE POUR JOLLY-SAMA !!!!! LE CITRON EST PRESSE !!!  
Heu ... pardon, LE LEMON EST ACHEVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

_"Que la force de l'amour soit avec vous et qu'elle vous chérisse jusqu'à ce que Cupidon prenne sa retraite" [bah il doit être fatigué à force mdr]"_

oOo

**Jolly- **

_ENVOIE-MOI CA !!!!! kiss kiss et que le pouvoir de Kaname et Zero en mode yaoi soit avec vous jusqu'a ce qu'ils redeviennent hétéro !!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin du hors-sujet... C'est ainsi qu'il y a une demi-heure, je me suis retrouvé avec un joli citron pressé par ma Yuuki XD (même si j'ai revu 2-3 détails... et que je l'ai un peu "crutisée" XD)

* * *

**Maitenant... Chapitre !**

* * *

_**Romance in the moonlight, chapitre 5. **(dernier chapitre prévu)_

* * *

"Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant près d'un mois, une pénombre chaleureuse avait envahi l'académie. En effet, depuis que Kaname m'avait dévoilé ses sentiments, les ténèbres devenaient chaque nuit de plus en plus accueillants. Et plus les soirs tombaient sur ce jardin, plus mon amour pour lui devenait intense et brulant de passion. D'un soupir las, je pressa mon dos contre l'arbre et me laissa tomber, enfouissant ma tête entre les genoux.

-"Ça craint... voilà que je me mets à penser comme une jeune fille amoureuse..." Souris-je en observant l'herbe sous mes pieds.

Puis emporté par la brise que dégageait si couramment l'automne, je laissa doucement mon esprit embrasser le monde des rêves, tiré de force par l'image de mon beau Kaname qui ne quittait pas la moindre de mes pensées. Et tant cette image me dévorait les yeux à ce moment là, je n'avais pas remarqué que mon corps devenait la réception des gouttes de pluie. Une eau fraiche qui commençait à imbiber mon t-shirt.

Et complètement épuisé, surement dû à mes heures de sommeil manquées, j'abandonna ma conscience à cet univers chimérique. Laissant mon corps impuissant, à l'averse qui inondait les yeux que Kaname avait tant chéris.

oOo

Je frissonna, mon corps était gelé, engourdit et seul une sensation chaude et humide attiédissait mes lèvres, j'entrouvris légèrement les paupières pour observer le visage de Kaname qui s'éloignait et son corps qui s'installait plus loin, face à moi.

Je finis tout de même par ouvrir totalement les yeux et je fus surpris en observant que l'environnement était totalement différent de celui que je venais de quitter. Ce n'était plus l'arbre inconfortable où j'avais reposé mon corps, c'était un lit recouvert d'un drap au blanc immaculé, dominé par un baldaquin rouge pourpre.

-"Je pense que tu dois être le seul hunter à dormir sous la pluie... Zero... surtout en donnant à un arbre nu le rôle du parapluie." Se moqua-t-il en me souriant.

Je l'observai, le regard interrogateur. Kaname... m'avait-il transporté... jusqu'ici ? Sur un sursaut je me redressa pour être à sa hauteur.

-"Kaname, tu ne devrais pas prendre autant de risque pour m …"

À cet instant, les lèvres chaudes et sensuelles de Kaname se posèrent soudainement sur les miennes, je sentis ensuite sa langue fougueuse caresser la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare de moi.

-"J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, Zero... Car cette nuit, je ne te laisserai pas dormir."

-"Qu... quoi ?!"

Il me regarda de ses yeux les plus doux. Un regard qui me faisait étouffer et qui provoquait en ma poitrine une véritable explosion. Je ravala ma salive. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache à quel point il a tout pouvoir sur mon cœur... Soudain, d'un geste ardent et précis il agrippa mes épaules pour m'allonger sur le lit, de même que lui s'en était allongé sur moi, pour tout de suite, comprimer son front contre le mien.

-"Tu es si glacé Zero... permet moi de remplacer la couverture..." Me susurra-t-il onctueusement en dirigeant ses lèvres vers mon oreille droite.

-"Les couvertures ne font pas se genre de chose pourtant..." déclarais-je en tentant de calmer ce coeur qui battait à tout rompre en moi.

J'entendis Kaname soupirer avant de lêcher d'un coup de langue leste et rapide la pointe de mon oreille.

-"Que se passe-t-il ...Zero ? Serais-tu en train de perdre tes moyens ?" Continua-t-il me murmurer en semant le trouble en moi. "Ce n'est que la réponse à ton invitation de l'autre fois..."

_"C'est parce que tu agis avec tant d'assurance que tu me provoques cet effet..."_ pensais-je, perturbé. Cependant, ce n'est pas le genre de phrase que je me permettrais de dire à voix haute... c'est pour ça que je me contenta seulement de le fixer.

-"Peu importe, tu es tellement adorable Zero...". Continua-t-il en refermant sur le lobe de mon oreille, des dents pointues qui commencèrent à me le mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'une goute de sang y perle. D'un ton toujours aussi mielleux et attendrissant il me déclara qu'il n'aimerait vivre que de sang frais et de mon amour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il délaissa mon oreille pour s'attaquer à la courbe de mon cou, de part et d'autres, de sa langue impétueuse. Un cou qu'il ne cessa de lécher, jusqu'à ce que j'agrippe mes mains au dos de son uniforme blanc.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi et commencer à me déposséder de ma cravate tout en déboutonnant ma veste. Une fois ces deux éléments retirés et jeté à terre, il déchira sauvagement ma chemise blanche, seul obstacle le séparant de mon torse nu.

Il effleura ensuite de ses paumes, de façon furtive, le long de mon corps, pour poser ensuite ses lèvres en amont, lêcher là où il venait de passer les mains. Une action auquelle il avait donné beaucoup d'attention, s'attardant langoureusement sur mes tétons. Ceci fait, je lui saisi la cravate et la tira doucement pour ramener son visage vers le mien et le remercier de son intention par un baiser passionné.

Puis, emporté et hypnotisé par le désir, il glissa doucement ses mains le long de mes côtes, jusqu'à arriver à mon pantalon.  
Il défit les boutons de celui-ci de ses doigts agiles, comme il avait précédement fait pour ma veste.  
Il le fit glisser lentement le long de mes jambes et son regard s'arrêta sur mon caleçon, seul habit demeurant sur mon corps, car il m'avait retiré les chaussettes (avant mon reveil sans doute).

-"Ze... Zero ?"  
Je rougis face à ses yeux insistants.  
-"Oui Kaname ?"

Il sourit.  
-"Tu portes encore un slip Tortue Ninja ? A ton âge ? Tu n'as pas honte ?"  
-"C'est... C'est de la réputée maison de couture Vampire's Clothes... Dirigée par la grande Jolly-sama..."

Kaname me sourit. Cette fois, c'était un sourire de requin... de prédateur... comme si il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de moi, pauvre petit morceau de viande presque nu que j'étais, sans défense et allongé sur son lit.

Il fit glisser mon slip Tortue Ninja. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait, le reste de mon corps se dénudait... Finalement, il abandonna mon caleçon à la hauteur de mes chevilles, posant ses mains sur mes hanches dévêtues.

Il me regarda tendrement (surtout mes joyeux bijoux masculins), puis, avec son sourire le plus doux il me déclara :

-"Zero, tu es déjà tout dur... je ne savais pas que tu avais autant envie de moi..."

Mes joues virèrent à un rouge plus vif que le rouge vif d'un couquelicot rouge vif.

-"Kaname... menteur... tu sais très bien que j'ai envie de toi..." lui soufflai-je lascivement.

Il riposta à ma phrase par un regard désireux, commençant à jouer des doigts sur mon corps, jusqu'à arriver à la partie basse de mon anatomie. Commençant des hauts en bas, de par sa main, il provoquait chez moi une telle sensation de bien-être que mon corps en perdaient toutes ses forces, c'était comme si, il avait volé toutes mes défenses, ne me laissant que ma respiration époumonée pour me maintenir en vie.  
Je poussa un gemissement de plaisir sous la sensation de ses mains jouant avec cette partie si sensible de mon corps.

-"Que tu es mignon, Zero..." dit-il en retirant sa main, mettant ainsi fin à mon plaisir.

Je me frustra. Quoi...déjà... ? Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit : "Et si Kaname n'appréciait pas... ?"

-"Kaname... Ca te plait paaaaaaaa..."  
Je sentis soudainement une pression sur mon épaule, une sensation nourrie de tant de puissance qu'elle en retourna mon corps entier sur le ventre.

-"Non, Zero, en effet, ça ne me plaît pas. Tu es trop irrésistible pour que je ne me contente que de ça : Offre-moi plus de ton corps, accepte de ne faire qu'un avec moi."

Suite à ses mots, n'attendant même pas ma réponse, il déboutonna son pantalon pour mettre toute la partie basse de son corps complètement à nu, puis saisit mon bassin pour le mettre à la hauteur du sien.

-"Je prends comme réponse l'air satisfait et heureux dont ton visage s'est emparé."

Soudain, Kaname se retourna, attrapa quelque chose qui était posé derrière lui et pivota de nouveau vers moi, un air conquérant peint sur son visage. Dans sa main un bandeau noir avec une Tour Eiffel rouge dessinée dessus. Il s'approcha de moi et me le mit sur les yeux.

-"Ka...Kaname...?"  
Depuis quand avait-il des fatasmes fétichistes ?

Je ne voyais plus rien... c'était assez déroutant...  
Je sentis l'index de Kaname se poser sur mes lèvres et sans que je puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, il le glissa dans ma bouche, alors que son autre main me saisit la hanche.

-"Mords-le à la moindre douleur" M'informa-t-il tout en déposant un baiser sur mon dos.

Mon Kaname... toujours à me soumettre à la tentation de son sang savoureux. Comme si j'allais mordre son doigt par le faire souffr...

Je m'arrêta de réfléchir quand j'entendis un gémissement de la part du sang-pur, suivi d'une sensation de déchirement qui attentât à tout mon corps. Je tenta d'y résister, mais cette douleur si soudaine et inconnue me poussa à refermer mes dents en plein dans sa chair de son doigt. Un onctueux goût de sang, empreint de désir et de passion, se propagea dès lors dans ma bouche, tandis que quelques gouttes la fuyait, coulant hors de mes lèvres. Je sentais mon corps devenir si faible, la douleur déchirante de tantôt s'estompait pour se convertir en une sensation de félicité, et moi je me laissais bercer par l'ivresse qu'il me procurait, laissant s'exhaler de moi des gémissements que je tentais d'étouffé, le sang à la bouche.

Il retira délicatement son doigt hors de mon orifice buccal, tout en gardant son sexe dans mon orifice annal. Je le sentis retirer le bandeau de devant mes paupières. En ouvrant les yeux, tout ce que je vis était le corps d'un Kaname harassé, mais heureux.  
Il joignit sa main droite à la hauteur de mon cœur, sa main si douce et embrasée qui marquait à chaque endroit touché, une brûlure vive et éternelle.

J'étais à bout de souffle, tout comme je pouvais le sentir venant de lui, de par sa respiration vigoureuse qui rafraichissait le bas de mon cou. Ensuite, au dernier coup de rein de Kaname, tout deux submergés par le plaisir, nous nous liberèrent.

Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, haletant, exténué, une bonne occasion pour moi de me rapprocher, et de me blottir contre lui, caressant son visage aux joues légèrement rosées. Oui... en ce moment, j'étais en train de caresser le visage du détonateur de la bombe qui me sert de cœur...

Il s'allongea sur mon lit, nu et couvert de fines goutelettes de sueur... Ainsi exposé à mon regard, je ne resista pas à la tentation de le reluquer sous toutes les coutures... Lors du rapport pour le moins... intime que nous venions d'avoir, j'avais eu mal, c'est vrai, mais la douleur naissante est partie bien rapidement, remplacée par le plaisir que m'infligeait celui que j'aimais.

Mon regard glissa le long de son corps viril. Qu'il était beau ! Je me rapprocha de l'être qui semblait somnoler, les yeux mis-clos sur mon lit. Je lui lêcha le torse, prenant un malin plaisir à descendre des fois plus bas, vers une zone de son anatomie plus... sensible.

Il gémit sous mes coups de langue.

-"Ze-Zero..."

Il était vraiment à bout de force... il faut dire que je lui avais laissé faire presque tout le boulot.

Alors, prenant bien garde à ne pas l'écraser, je me suis glissé sur lui en disant :

-"Monsieur le Président du Pavillon Kuran, ne vous relâchez pas !"

Il a esquissé un sourire.

-"Mon petit Kiryû-kun... C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire..."

Il se redressa.

-"Je vais prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir."

Et il partit, me laissant là, sur ce lit qui était blanc avant notre ébat, maintenant maculé de différents liquides plus ou moins orthodoxes, allant du sang à la salive en passant par... euh... d'autres moins avouables mais en provenance directe du slip du sang-pur.

J'entendis de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, et je décida d'aller y rejoindre mon amant.

J'ouvris la porte de la dite-pièce et fut aussitôt assailli par un nuage de buée. Ma "cible" était sous la douche. "Il" ne m'avait pas encore vu arriver...

Ne pouvant resister à mes insticts d'homme plus lontemps, je m'étais rué dans la cabine de douche, surprenant Kaname qui laissa échapper un petit cri.

-"Zero ?"

Sans vouloir patienter d'avantage, je lui plaqua les mains contre le mur, mes crocs dans sa gorge et mon "instrument" (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) droit dans l'orifice convenant.

Quelques gémissements du sang-pur arrivèrent à mes oreilles.

-"Ze... Ze... Zero..."

Une fois cette etreinte brisée, je retourna dans la chambre du sang pur, m'affaler sur le lit de mon amant et m'y endormit aussitôt.

Ce n'est que plus bien plus tard que j'ai appris que Yûki n'avait pas manqué une miette de nos ébats sulfureux, sur un échelle adossée près de la fenêtre, une camera à la main et un sourire aux lèvres...

Tout ça pour vous dire que les jeunes filles qui s'ennuient peuvent bien rendre totalement fou un personnage de manga...

Sur ce, c'était Zero Kiryû... en direct de Yaoi info...

**P.S** : Surveillez les nouvelles vidéos sur Youtube on sait jamais... Peut-être qu'un jour arriveront celles de Yûki ?"

* * *

**Et voilà ! "l'histoire" de "Romance in the moonlight" s'achève ici... Je pars me consacrer à d'autres fic (sur Vampire Knight...)  
Sur mes rangs de futurs fanfic, principalement des histoires hétéros... Mais je reviendrais de temps à autres sur "Romance in the moonlight" avec un chapitre à part... Un extrait de la vie de nos deux tourteraux... Ou, -pourquoi pas- le point de vue du Directeur Kurosu, de Yagari ou de Takuma Ichijô ? Je verrais je n'ai encore rien prévu.**

**MERCI BEAUCOUP A :**

**-Miyubi, qui m'a suivie. Merci. Merci, merci merci merci, merci, merci. Tes reviews me remontent le moral !  
**

**-Yayuhe, première personne à me demander un Lemon.  
**

**-A Yuuki, qui a rédigé une grande partie de ce chapitre pour le moins... citronneux XD  
**

**-A Hanonyme, Nesnes, Love_naruto et Ciel pour leur soutien et leurs messages qui tombaient à pic... (me suis reveillée à 8 heures en vac's pour vous ce mat'... __-)  
**

**-Et aussi à moi, pour mes coups de pieds au cul quand il le fallait, mes baffes et mes consolations après les baffes.**

**-Et pour finir, je remerceierais du fond du coeur les Bisounours; Dora l'exploratrice; Matsuri Hino; Airi Hoshina et Alam Aster Ey Daimonia Eucalystia, le prince du conte de fée (XD); Ciel Phantomive et son "Black Butler"; Tamaki Suô et tout son Host Club; Eri Kitamura, Mamoru Miyano et Yui Horie dont les chansons me redonnent la pêche quand je l'avais pas et aussi Kanon Wakeshima pour son exellente prestation a son concert le 5 juillet à la Japan Expo.**

**Aligatô ! Je vous aime tous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt dans mes nouvelles fanfics ! (surtout les Bisounours !)**

**Sur ce,**

**c'était votre Jolly-Roger-77 qui ne regardera plus JAMAIS les citrons du même oeil.**

**

* * *

**

**_LE MOT DE LA FIN PAR YUUKI-CHAN !! _**

_"En tout cas on a tous adoré ta fic, et j'ai bien aimé les touches personnelles dont tu t'es servie pour agrémenter le lemon. Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu suprimes plus de trucs xD Ah le fameux slip Tortue Ninja xpldr .... Je me demande si ils en vendent en Laponie ... ^^  
_

_**"Que la force des slips tortues ninja soit avec vous jusqu'à ce que Kaname l'oblige a porter quelque chose de plus viril" **_

_**Kaname** : Allez Zero, enfile ce string ! (C'est viril ça ?)  
**Zero :** WOIN mon ... précieux slip tortue ninja ...  
**Kaname** : Enfile ça j'te dis ! A ton âge franchement ...  
**Zero :** *en pleurs*  
**Kaname :** Zero enfin ... ressaisis-toi ! Impose un peu ta virile attitude !!!!  
**Zero :** Et ... et toi alors ? Tu croix que t'es plus viril que moi avec tes menottes roses ?  
**Kaname** : Ze .. Zero enfin ! Tu sais très bien que ... _

**_"Et voila comment Zero pu commander une cargaison de slips Tortue Ninja"_**

_Bisouxxxx mes chouchou citronéééés ! _


	6. Chapitre en Textes bonus !

**Titre :** "Romance in the Moonlight" drabbles bonus.  
**Auteure **: Votre Jolly-Roger-77 IS BACK !! Pour vos beaux yeux plein d'amour !!  
**Rating :** T sans doute...  
**Prairing **: Du pur Zero/Kana !  
**Disclaimers **: Tout est moi ! Sauf les personnages, les lieus, les caractères, les relations entre les personnages et Vampire Knight, qui eux, sont à Matsuri Hino !

**Note **: Voici un petit chapitre que j'ai rajouté d'une part parce qu'on m'a suppliée à genoux *Mwahahaha* et d'autre part pace que j'en avais bien envie ! Il contient des textes qui sont trop longs pour être des drabbles et trop courts pour être des one-shoot à part entière ! Appelons ses nouveaux nés "bébés textes" si vous le voulez bien ! Il sont au nombre de 4. Il y a un peu pour tous les goûts... Personellement, je ne suis pas trop déçue de mon boulot et je doit dire que c'est bien rare avec moi !!

Alors... bonne lecture !! (j'aime prticulièrement le n°3... à vous de voir !)

* * *

Bébé texte 1 : _"Elle"_

"Elle était encore là, assise bien sagement sur les draps blancs de Kaname. Elle souriait tendrement aux deux hommes. Zero (qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué) la trouvait toujours à la fois très belle et très humiliante.

Comment, à son âge, pouvait-il encore éprouver de l'affection envers elle...? Elle avait bercé son enfance, certes, mais maintenant... Il devait tourner la page.

Kaname, lui, la trouvait très mignone et l'amour que le hunter lui portait le faisait beaucoup rire.  
Oui, ça le faisait rire, lui, Kaname Kuran, le grand, qui ne riait jamais. On le voyait comme un exemple de sérieux et de sagesse.  
Si l'opinon publique apprenait non seulement que le Prince de sang-pur aimait un homme (hunter de surcroît) mais qu'en plus il savait rire...

Non, mieux valait ne pas l'imaginer.

Kaname était assis sur son lit, à côté de la jeune personne. Il la regardait intensément, comme ésperant penêtrer ses pensées.  
Il détourna les yeux afin de les fixer sur son amant. Celui-ci s'escrimait à fouiller dans ses placards à la recherche d'un quelconque objet.  
Kaname leva les yeux aux ciel.

-"Zero... Qu'est que tu cherches encore dans mes affaires ?"

Le hunter avait baissé la tête, honteux.

-"Rien du tout... Kana-chan..."

Kuran sourit interieurement en voyant Zero l'appeler "Kana-chan". C'était le seul être au monde à en avoir le privilège. D'ailleurs, mis à part Yûki, nul n'était au courant de la relation qu'entretenait les deux hommes. Si... il y avait toujours "elle"...

Il posa la main sur la jeune personne se trouvant à ses côtés.

-"C'est ça que tu cherches... Mon petit Kiryû-kun ?"

Zero, rougissant, se dirigea vers Kaname et regarda la tête de tortue qui souriait béatement sur son vieux slip Tortue Ninja posé sur le lit du noble."

* * *

Bébé texte 2 : _"Envie"._

"Le Directeur de l'Academy Cross, Kaien Kurosu, était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes, l'air penseur.

Si il ne se trompait pas, alors il devrait bientôt avoir droit à un des plus beaux spectacle auquel il pourrait assister de toute sa maigre vie.

Si sa fille adoptive n'avait pas menti, alors il serait un homme heureux.

Si ses calculs étaient exacts, alors dans environ deux minutes, toutes ses attentes serait comblées.

Si tout se passait bien, alors...

Alors il dévoilerait enfin une de ses autres faces au grand jour.

Il soupira.

Et si tout ne se passait pas comme il le désirait ? Et si il rencontrait une quelconque résistance ?

Quelqu'un tocqua à la lourde porte.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à une pendule. Parfait. Tout pîle à l'heure.

Il mit un sourire sur son visage paisible, se redressa dans son fauteuil et dit d'une voix neutre :

-"Entrez".

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur deux jeune hommes de toute beauté. L'un grand brun mystérieux et l'autre, cheveux argent et air méfiant. L'un tout aussi calme que l'autre était suseptible. On aurait dit des dieux venus faire un petit tour sur terre.

-"Que nous voulez-vous, Mr le Directeur" fit la voix douce et posée du premier de ses deux garçons.

Kaien Kurosu émit un petit ricanement.

-"Approchez-vous de mon bureau je vous pris."

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent. Une fois qu'ils furent à moins d'un mètre du bureau, le Directeur ouvrit un tiroir et posa sur la grande table une liasse de billet et une camera, tandis qu'un sourire mi-sadique mi-pervers ornait son visage."

* * *

Bébé texte 3 : _"Larme décomposée"_

"Ruka Sôen ferma le cahier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains moites. Un cahier rose à pailletes et orné de fanfreluches en tout genre.

C'était un journal intime. Celui de Hanabusa Aïdô.

Fidèle à son habitude, elle espionnait et fouinait tout le temps, mettant son nez dans ce qui ne la concernait pas.

Elle n'aura pas dû lire les écrits de son ami d'enfance.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à apprendre ainsi qu'il avait, une nuit, surpris une etreinte interdite entre deux hommes. Elle n'était pas homophobe, loin de là. Elle était ouverte d'esprit et respectait toutes les opinions.

Mais c'était une femme. Une femme profondement amoureuse. Une femme souffrant d'un amour non-réciproque. Elle le savait depuis le premier jour. Elle savait qu'aimer cet homme c'était se condamner à une douleur telle qu'elle rongerait sa vie petit à petit.

Elle savait. Mais elle avait toujours esperé dans l'ombre. Toujours.

Elle n'aurait pas dû lire ce journal intime... Ainsi elle n'aurait pas appris que l'etreinte brisée par son ami Hanabusa unissait Kiryû et l'élu de son coeur.

Quel coeur à la fois triste et haineux elle portait dans sa poitrine ! Elle aurait tant voulu l'arracher et le déchirer en longs lambeaux écarlates... Après tout... Ce qu'elle endurait depuis tant d'années avait fait fâner sa jeunesse prématurement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle, petite fille qu'elle était alors, s'émourâche de cet homme ?  
Certes, il était beau, intelligent et fort de nombreuses et d'innombrables qualités, mais... Pourquoi celui-ci avait-il le coeur pris par un autre ?

Elle fut soudainement prise de vertiges. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle posa sa main sur le mur le plus proche.

Ses yeux lui brûlèrent un bref instant. Elle sentit une larme émerger doulouresement. Celle-ci glissa le long de sa pommette, dévala sa joue et sa machoire avant de chuter au sol, formant ainsi une petit tâche d'eau salée sur la moquette de grande qualitée.

Sans plus tenir, elle lâcha le journal intime qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps. Elle tomba au sol, dos contre le mur, genoux repliés. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les larmes coulaient à flots à présent.

Elle s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su mettre de côté ses sentiments ?

Elle s'en voulait tant... Elle avait été incapable de baillonner son coeur avant de souffrir davantage.

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de mourir dans l'instant tant sa douleur était grande.

Elle demeura ainsi bien longtemps, jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte et la trouve recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre que partageait les deux cousins vampiriques de l'Academie.

Son corps fut parcouru par plusieurs tremblements brusques.

Tout ce qu'elle vit était des chaussures noires marchant dans sa direction.

Le corps de la personne portant ses chaussures se pencha au-dessus d'elle, lui tendit une main tandis qu'une voix douce, famillière et inquiète faisait :

-"Ruka... Ca va ?"

Elle leva les yeux et vu un Akatsuki Kain particulièrement soucieux de son état.

En réunissant ses maigres forces elle parvint à lever sa main droite et à la poser sur celle que son ami lui tendait.

Elle murmura, la voix brisée :

-"Oui..."

Akatsuki lui passa sa main libre dans le dos et l'aida à se relever.

Il la serra très brièvement dans sa bras. Juste le temps de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

-"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là."

* * *

Bébé texte 4 : _"Le fruit interdit"_

"Elle restait en émois devant ce qu'elle voyait. Ce montage si... magnifique... magique... parfait...

Une video où l'on voyait deux homme bishônens se dire des mots d'amour et semblant sur le point de commetre une chose des plus secrètes...

Si...Si...Si... Tellement beau...

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle qui ne pleurait jamais.

Comment cela était-ce possible ? Comment deux hommes si magnifiques pouvaient s'aimer d'amour sincère sans idées marketing derrière la tête ?

Le Yaoi se vent pourtant bien... Alors... Comment se pouvait-il que deux hommes comme eux ne pensent-ils pas revendre l'enregistrement video qu'elle visionnait alors ? Ils auraient fait fortune !!

Tellement beau... L'enregistrement était tellement beau... Tellement beaux... Ces hommes étaient tellement beaux...

Une larme d'émotion tomba alors sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de la jeune fille.

-"Comment une telle beauté est-elle possible ?" prononcèrent les lèvres desechées de celle-ci.

L'être humain a toujours recherché le beau. Que ce soit dans la nature, l'art, la connaissance ou la destruction, l'être humain a toujours courut après cet idéal du beau.

Et là... Elle, petit humaine misérable qu'elle était, se trouvait devant le plus pur des spectacles...

Le curseur de sa souris glissa sur un autre lien, celui-ci proposant une autre video des deux même hommes. C'était un enregistrement plus... osé... Déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans visiblement.

Elle n'était pas majeure mais n'avait tout de même bien envie de succomber à la tentation et de cliquer sur ce fameux lien qui lui promettait monts et merveilles.

Cliquera t-elle sur la video interdite ?

Oui. Elle cliqua.

Une page internet s'ouvrit sur la video tant convoitée.

Encore un peu de temps, question d'attendre que ça finisse de charger et...

-"A TABLE !!!" fit une voix étrangère appellant la jeune fille qui s'appretait à regarder l'irréparable.

Celle-ci soupira, éteignit son oridnateur à regret et alla manger, se promettant de revenir dès que possible.

Elle eut le regard dans le vague toute la soirée, pensant sans cesse à cette histoire qu'elle avait écrit ces derniers temps : "Romance in the Moonlight".

* * *

**FIN**

Et voilà ! C'est court, certes, mais c'est déjà ça ! Je doute en rajouter... Uniquement si j'ai une soudaine inspiration...

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue !! Je vous aime tous (vraiment tous ?) !!

Reviews ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir !

Sur ce,

c'était votre poule pondeuse Jolly-Roger-77 !! A bientôt !


End file.
